Imprisoned Soul
by Riddler
Summary: Jingyu Lee has been imprisoned in the Azkaban for six years. She's found to be innocent and let out of the Azkaban. Bumping into people she faintly remembers, she falls in love too. Please R/R.


****

Imprisoned Soul

By: Riddler

Chapter One:

****

Azkaban

My name is Jingyu Lee. The meaning of the name in Chinese is _"give light to the universe, purify the universe or make the universe clearer"_. You would think I would be the last Chinese witch to be taken into the Azkaban. But, I am the first. My parents moved from Hong Kong to England when I was five years old. Though I speak Chinese, I am most fluent with English. When I discovered I was a witch (my parents were not), My parents didn't want me to go to Hogwarts for some reason. They sent me to Beauxbatons, in France. 

I grew up and worked for the Department of Mysteries for the English Ministry of Magic. Till I was twenty years old, everything went on as planned. I lived in Hogsmeade, near the department, in a little one-bedroom apartment. 

It all happened, one day when I stepped inside The Three Broomsticks. I was in my usual corner, slurping on a butterbeer, when someone in back of young gentleman took out his want and cursed him. _Avada Kedrava. _

Everything went wild. People escaped, the Ministry fled in, trying to investigate. They held onto one witness. He didn't help at all. Infact, he ruined my life. 

He was the infamous Lucius Malfoy. That liar made my life a living hell. He decided to lie. The voice still haunts me.

__

"It was her," a finger pointed furiously, "She killed the man"

I was put into the Azkaban, my wand parted from me. My life torn into pieces, with my heart. I'm afraid I don't have anymore friends, and I cannot love. All emotions escaped from me. Going into a cell with dementors, the joy suckers. I keep on saying to myself.. _I'm innocent, I didn't kill.. _

One day, I swore to myself that if I ever got out of these places I would take revenge. For all the people whom Voldemort and the Death Eaters have hurt. For the people who have been blamed for things they did not do for the Ministry. 

And I have not given up hope. Not yet. 

Ω

****

JINGYU LEE

__

I leaned against my cell. For six long years I have seen people die and be buried. Even the dementors are surprised I still survived. Strange, because they never seem to care about anyone but themselves. 

Memories flashing in front of my eyes—Lucius Malfoy excusing me, the Ministry telling me that I am a Death Eater and will not even get a trial. Damn them, those fools. 

As I was fidgeting my fingers around, I heard the Minister of Magic's voice, Cornelius Fudge. Staying calm, I looked up. 

"I'm afraid I'm on terrible business, all the Azkaban cells are full you say?" he muttered to one of the dementors. The dementor nodded it's hooded head. Two people behind them were on both sides of a man who was handcuffed. 

"Well, I'll have to put Mr. Malfoy to share this cell with Ms. Lee" he pointed to my cell. I felt furious. This was my cell. _My cell. _

Then I noticed I was acting terribly selfish. I moved to the right corner, my rather long and tangled black hair blending with dark violet eyes. The man sat in the other corner. He was handsome, yes, but terribly ruffled. He had light blonde hair, gray stormy eyes and pale white skin, like hers. Shifting uncomfortably, she stared at the bars with dementors swarming in the front, before I heard a voice next to me.

"What's your name?"

?

****

DRACO MALFOY 

__

"What's your name?" I asked her. I was very uncomfortable, miserable in fact. Looking at this girl, she was young, in her mid-twenties, gave a tiny bit of hope. She had the appearance of a dark princess. Her long black hair was uneven and tangled, and her purple-violet eyes flashed now and then, as if noticing a dark memory. She had pale skin, like mine.

"Jingyu Lee," she said calmly. Suddenly something had struck me. Six years ago, when I was 20, my father murdered an innocent man in The Three Broomsticks. I knew the whole story. He blamed it on her when the Ministry took out. The Death Eaters celebrated for Lucius's cleverness. 

I felt guilt wash over me, and I was remembered of Hogwarts. All the Gryfinndors, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs I tortured. I would have smiled, but now guilt washed over me every time I tried to think about something happy. 

"Yours?" she whispered quietly, loud enough for me to hear. I tried not to hear the sad voice, though it was calm, sadness mircked into it. It was too much to bare. 

"Draco Malfoy" I said nervously, biting my tongue. I wondered why I wasn't sneering. Probably because sneering was an every day thing, an enjoyment to boss people around. These stupid dementors sucked it all out. 

"Oh.. Lucius Malfoy's son? I heard the name somewhere," Jingyu replied, lightly as a bird. Her face was emotionless—like someone I know

"Yes," I replied softly. Jingyu nodded her head and pursed her chapped lips tightly together. Deep in thought, I noticed we were both innocents. Well, not me, in a way. Jingyu was pure innocence, and my father forced to be a Death Eater, put under the Imperio curse used me when I didn't obey. Looking at her face, which was asleep, I whispered to myself. 

__

"Maybe we can find a way out.." 

?

****

JINGYU LEE

__

Draco and I have been in the Azkaban for about a month now. Draco told me everything, about the way he was forced. He was an innocent, like she was. I developed a fondness for him. Friendship or Love, she didn't know. Probably, just friendship. Somehow, the dementors couldn't block that puzzled feeling. In the same cell, and I turned and saw Draco Malfoy sleep peacefully in an uncomfortable position. Sitting up, I remembered the "conversation" they had. Somehow, I am relieved that someone is finally here, even if it's the son of the person who ruined my life. 

He looked uncommonly like an angel. She giggled. Blinking, she looked for dementors. Where were the dementors? Gasping, I forgot about giggling and being happy. _Where were there? _I knew I wasn't somewhere else. We were in the same cell. Shaking Draco Malfoy awake, I looked around frantically.

"What?" Draco said, sitting up.

"Do you know where's the dementors?" I asked, feeling quite stupid. 

"I dunno. I hope they went on a vacation, though," he rolled around. I felt myself laughing. Making him sit up, I stared into his stormy gray eyes. Looking away quickly, I felt a jangle of a key, and I looked up to see a few Ministry people, and in the back, a highly embarrassed Cornelius Fudge. 

"Nobody told me she was innocent! They only told me she killed a very important person in the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy, well, he's dead now. I think Harry Potter killed him. What would we do without Harry Potter?" he chattered on, "Well, isn't it Jingyu Lee? We have some things to explain we are dreadfully sorry for putting you in the Azkaban for no reason, for any trial. You had no time to argue. I hope you forgive us" His beet red face changed to a shade of crimson.

"Of course," I replied, "It's not entirely your fault"

Cornelius turned to Draco. "We investigated your case, and we find out that you are innocent yourself. Forced by the Imperio curse to kill people, and torture your mother by Lucius Malfoy. Thank God he's dead now" The Minister sighed loudly. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, minister"

  
"Well—you two are free, you know. Your names are cleared, and you can go anywhere we want. We wish you—luck" The older wizard said, in a some-what painful tone, "The ferry is ready for you"

Draco nodded and took my hand. We followed the crowd of Ministry wizards too the ferry, where we received our old wands and luggage. Sitting down, I started a conversation.

"Now, we are free. I never thought it would be like this. I wonder—" I trailed off, more like talking to myself, "I don't know _where _to go"

The other wizard looked thoughtful. "I decided to visit the Burrow first" I raised an eyebrow, but Draco ignored it, "And then we can go to the Malfoy Manor. My mother would be pleased—I'll tell her you're my friend"

I nodded, and looked out of the ferry's window. I was free, and I was going to live again in peace. Sighing, I smiled freely that I ever did these 6 long years of imprisonment. 

__

End of Chapter One

Thanks!! Nice piece, I'll write more. We'll get more to the plot for our next chapter. You'll see the Dream Team and the Weasleys all grown up, and Draco finds out who Ginny is married too now. =) 

Please Review. REVIEW. REVIEW!! Reviewers, I'd like to know you're opinion. And what do you think.. Draco/Ginny or Draco/Jingyu?? =) muahz. 

**** __


End file.
